dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
David Mitchell
David 'Dave' Mitchell file:David Mitchell Top.gif David Mitchell, more commonly known as Dave, is a fifth year Hufflepuff. He's a pretty cheerful guy with a near constant smile on his face. Generally you can find him out with an acoustic guitar strumming along with his tapes, or simply tapping on anything he can get his hands on. About Character ::This will be expanded in the future. :Dave is your not so average teenager. Back in his hometown, kids that looked anything like him were thrust under the term of your movie-based sad, and overly emotional teen. But in actual fact, this long haired kid is someone who'll keep a person up all night with laughter. The boy loves to make others smile, and it makes him even happier when he can do this. He enjoys a good laugh, and the odd prank when applicable, but Dave isn't the one to rebel against anything. Well, let's rephrase that, he would rebel something if a good cause was given. He has a lot of energy, and it can take him quite a while to run out of this. But when he does, he'll sleep just about anywhere that he deems comfortable. :Mind you, if he's bothered while in a run-down state, he can become the one to snap. Like not much, but just a hard hint about his mood, and a reminder. But really Dave doesn't have much to him. A simple boy, with a big heart. If he's given the chance to befriend someone, he'll open them with wide arms. Same with if someone needs a shoulder to lean on for a moment or so. Just look for this kid. Although not one to admit it, Dave hates to be forgotten about. In the terms of just not being noticed. He sort of strives to have his name put towards something, really just to make a step forward. Appearance :Dave is 6'0" (1.83 meters tall) and weighs in at about 144 pounds. Now Dave isn't built like a brick house, he's actually pretty far away from a classification like that. The boy has a rather lanky tendency to him, and has been described in past of having thin musculature. But do take note of his arms, as they appear to be a little fuller from his years on the drums, and guitar. He has a long face, with thin lips. A little bit of stubble can be seen some months, but he's generally quick to remove it before it can grow anymore. Dave is usually described to have a wide smile on his face. :He has long, shaggy dark hair, which looks black in some light, but is actually just a dark brunet. He is known to occasionally dye it blond at the tips, or nearly fully dye it this colour, leaving it it's natural tone underneath. Dave has what some describe as pretty bland, but his mother find beautiful, dark brown eyes. Like his hair, sometimes they appear a simple black. He is also meant to wear glasses for small periods at a time, as his eyesight isn't the best for reading. His teeth a pretty straight too. You can can generally see him chewing gum around the school grounds. :Dave's style of clothing is usually more comfort based. He tends to wear large jackets with hoods, and on warmer days shorts. During the winter he'll stick to wearing either jeans, or just tracksuit pants, which is a more common sight. He loves to wear band shirts whenever he can, and has a fine collection of them. Also shirts with printed logos are a big tick to him. He's the kid with that slight rock ' n' roll groove and air to him.Dave also has a love of wearing hats, and to keep it simple his collection mainly is made up of baseball caps. : dave0.jpg dave1.gif dave2.jpg dave3.gif dave4.jpg dave5.gif History ::This will be expanded in the future. :David, or more commonly known as simply Dave, was born in a happy family home in Warren Ohio, United States. The young boy was always known for his high energy and out-going nature. He grew up alongside his older sister, Lisa who was roughly 3 years his elder. David was the kid who couldn't sit still, so his mother put a guitar in his hands. He learnt the instrument, and played along to record collections. On the other side, he practiced the drums using his pillows and bed, and did the same. The boy was noted that his first steps in magic, sourced from his energy whilst playing the drums. :He first noticed this around his tenth birthday, where he could make minor little tweaks in his playing. From there on, Dave was enrolled into Hogwarts, mainly by his father's word. His first year was rough. Despite his pretty outgoing and caring character, he found it hard to make many friends. By the beginning of the second year, he made friends with a kid named Kurt. Pretty much they stayed friends until the current year, where the other sadly committed suicide. Dave has generally been quiet about that, and pretty much avoids conversations like that. But, remarkably the brunet has kept his trademark smile, and made a pact to continue and finish schooling. Relationships Family= |-| Friends= Alexander Black : Kurtis Black : Other Traits= |-| Pets= 200px|left Kristopher, or more commonly just Kris, is Dave's pet snake. His mother sent the snake to him nearing the end of his second year at Hogwarts, more as an early Christmas present. As that year, he decided to stay on the school grounds to catch on some reading. Since then, Dave has developed a very close bond with his ball-python. Kris is described to be rather curious snake, and sometimes has appeared where he shouldn't be. This tends to worry Dave, as it might happen one day and have serious consequences. Kris' appearance gives Dave an unexpected hopeful boost. Because, let's face it, the boy can't always be that kid with a smile. The growing ball-python was a massive comfort to him around the time of Kurt's death, and one could say that was a moment where anyone could see how much Dave loves his snake named Kris. |-| Possessions= Dave Drums.jpg|Dave's drumkit at his parent's home. Dave Guitar.jpg|Dave's guitar which he keeps with him at Hogwarts. Dave MusicCollection.jpg|Dave's music collection, which features bands such as Nirvana and The Beatles. |-| Patronus= file:David_Mitchell patronus.gif |-| Text Box= |-| Trivia= *His model is Dave Grohl (from around the early 90s). **He is also somewhat based upon him too. *Dave is roleplayed by Diablo.. School First Year= *Cistem Aperio *Color-Change Charm *Gripping Charm *Incendio *Incendio *Locomotor Mortis *Pack *Lumos *Wingardium Leviosa *Protego |-| Second Year= *Dissendium *Flame-Freezing Charm *Glisseo *Pluma pondus *Reparo *Scourgify *Serpensortia |-| Third Year= *Bombarda *Cheering Charm *Freezing Charm *Imperturbable Charm *Langlock *Obliviate *Switching Spell |-| Fourth Year= *Banishing Charm *Colloportus *Drought Charm *Ferula *Incarcerous *Lacarnum Inflamari *Supersensory Charm |-| Fifth Year= *Protego Horribilis |-| Classes= file:dave6.gif Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Name begins with "D" Category:Muggle-Born Category:Multi-Colored Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Ebony Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:January Birthday Category:Hufflepuff Category:Right Handed Category:Born in America Category:Pan Category:Patronus Listed Category:Bird Patronus Category:Medium Patronus